Milo's Tale
by bluesoulhero
Summary: Milo survived many things. He survived life in District 6, the 72nd Hunger Games, the Victor's Purge and the war. Here's how...
1. Chapter 1

It has been a decade since the Capitol fell. The Hunger Games is no more, but it still haunts me. I am one of the survivors of the "Victor Purge" that was held when the 75th Hunger Games ended. With all the arenas destroyed, it was decided to make memorials for all the tributes who lost their lives in each respective location. I was also asked to share my experiences. This is my story from the day I was reaped, to the end of the final rebellion.

HUNGER GAMES: MILO'S STORY

Chapter 1

My name is Milo Thomas. I'm from District 6. I knew full well what today was. Frankly, at this point, I didn't really care as much as I used to. Throughout all of 15 years I've spent in this messed up country, I learned that survival was everything. Except of course if you were in Districts 1, 2, or 4. They had it easy. I lost so many people in my life. I used to be the youngest out of 4 siblings. I lost my oldest brother and my father in a hovercraft accident, District 6 specializes in transportation, including the construction of hover crafts and trains. My sister and other brother lost their lives in the Hunger Games. My sister, who was 16, died in the 70th Hunger Games. She was a fast runner, she quickly gathered supplies from the Cornucopia and left. She made it to the top three, but the career tributes from District 2 over powered her. My brother, who was 12, died in the 68th Hunger Games. He lasted 12 hours before the careers found him. There was also a special occasion which has never happened in Panem history. Five years ago, District 7 was underpopulated. To even this out, the Capitol swept away a quarter of District 6's population and placed them in District 7. This was known as the "Relocation." The relocated citizens included many of my friends.

As of now, it was just my mom and me. We owned the District Library. As one of the more technological districts, manuals were of vital importance. While my mom was the librarian, I was the messenger boy. I was the one who would deliver the books to the factories quickly. This actually kept me in good shape. Instruction manuals weren't the only things our library held. There were also books that covered extensive topics about the world we left behind. I had lots of time on my hands between work and school, so I took up to reading the books Panem deemed "useless." After my sister died in the Hunger Games two years ago, I spent the majority of my time enriching myself with lost knowledge. I sat in the back room of the library. The walls were made of cracked cement and the lights shined a murky yellow. Around me were stacks of books I've yet to explore. I just finished one about "Advanced calculus," when the rusted metal door clicked three times. There was a tumbler lock on it and only one other person knew the combination besides me. One of my only remaining friends in the district pushed open the door, which had a fairly large amount of books stacked up against it. He poked his head through the gap and said, "Milo, you know reading in near darkness will hurt your eyes?" It was only Jason. We've been friends since our days in the cradle. Our parents were really good friends too. "Keyword: Near." I shot back. He sighed and pushed his way through the door. He walked to the stack of books next to me, picked a random one off the pile and flipped through it. "So, please explain to me again why you spend your life reading about the old world?" He brushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. "Jase, you never know when you might need to things." I picked up another book. It read The Encyclopedia to Sports. I flipped it open and absorb the information about old world sports. I decided to read a couple lines out loud. "Dodgeball is a variety of games in which two opposing sides would try to hit members from the other team with balls, while trying to avoid getting hit themselves. The first team to run out of players loses." Jason shook his head. "Ok two things. One: I really have no use for that information. Two: That sounds a lot like the Hunger Games, which is why I'm here right now. You're mom told me to get you out of this cramped space so you can change for the reaping." I ignored him, and started reading about the sports known as "Baseball" and "Track." I had just finished reading both sections when Jason grew impatient. He took my book, and threw it to the back of the room. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the door. "Your mom even told me I could use force, so come on!" He stated. I gave in, and as I left the room, I slammed the rusted door shut. The space in which my mom and I lived was one floor above the library area. My mom was at the counter which was in front of the stairs leading up to the apartment. She had lightly tanned skin, and dark brown hair that was wrapped into a ponytail. Her brown eyes were darkened with stress as opposed to my eyes which were full of life. "Milo go upstairs, I have something laid out for you on your bed." "I know the drill mom. I know what to do." I turned to Jason. "See you at the Reaping?" He nodded. "Y-yep." There was something different about his tone of voice. It seemed distant and scared. He of course, like the majority of Panem was nervous.

After he left, I ran upstairs to my room. I took a quick shower, which was fairly warm for once, because usually the showers would be ice cold. I dried myself off and stared into the mirror as I got dressed. I pulled on black pants which according to my mind's information file, were called black jeans. I always had exceptional memory, so when I absorbed information from the books, I'd store them in a special part of my brain I called my "Gaia Archives," or just plain "Archives." Gaia, refers to the personified the Earth, which is massive like my mind. I thought it was pretty clever. So each subject had its own file within my archives. I buttoned up the black shirt which used to belong to my brother, the one who was murdered by careers. It didn't surprise me that the shirt fit me. My brother was a very tall 12 year old. I was average height for my age, so it didn't matter. I stared into the mirror and examined my tan face. My black hair hung over my forehead, my teeth white as a the snow that fell a few times a year. I dried the rest of my face and walked back into my room. It wasn't that big. The walls were a faded sky blue. A window hung on the low ceiling. I still had some time before the reaping, so I opened it, and climbed onto a platform on my roof. I opened the book I took with me and read the last few chapters. It was titled, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It was the seventh book in a series I found and read in the library. It was about a boy who finds out that he's a wizard, or a person who could use magic, and he has to stop some evil Wizard from ruling both magic and normal world. It was, as far fetched as it seemed, a good read. It kind of gives me inspiration to fight on, though I didn't tell anyone that. I put the book down and looked out to my district. The buildings resembled those from the capitol, except they weren't as shiny. The ground was completely made of cement, and factories could be seen in the distance. The train yard, hovercraft yard and junk yard were all on the outskirts of the district. I looked up at the cloudy sky and lost myself in their random patterns. I wasn't aware of how much time I spent watching the clouds, but my mind snapped back to reality when I heard the horn coming from the center of the district. It signaled the gathering for the Reaping. I got down from the roof and waited outside my house for Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason and I walked over to the district plaza. Clutching Jason's arm were his younger siblings, Kayla and Ken, who were fraternal twins. The three were orphans, so Jason had to look out for them in his parent's place. We joined the crowd of people in the square and looked up as the Capitol agents prepared for the Reaping. To some up the size of the district plaza, according to my archives, it was about the size of a place once called "Time Square." Anyways, Jason directed his siblings in checking in, which consisted of capitol officials taking a blood sample, and he pointed them over to the thirteen year old section. After we checked in, we walked together to the fifteen year old section. A woman with a strange sense of fashion, who was no doubt from the Capitol, walked onto the stage at the very front of the plaza. Her skin was powdered a dark brown, and her blue hair was puffed up like a cloud. She wore a very big blue hat at the top, and her blouse, skirt and shoes matched the same shade. She clasped her hands together as they rested on her stomach. She stood on a stage in front of the Central Hall, the building in which our District Mayor worked. She cleared her throat and announced, "Welcome District 6! To the Reaping of the 72nd Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! My name is Maple Winstead, and this is my first year representing announcing a district Reaping! Let's become good friends!"

Jason looked at me with an "Are you kidding me?" expression. I shook my head with a grin. Maple then proceeded to show us a Capitol made video about the Hunger Games, which by now, most of the candidates fifteen and up have unconsciously memorized. The video ended, and two big bowls appeared on either side of her. "Now, ladies first." She announced. She put her hand in the bowl and pulled out a name. "Stephanie Gavin!" She called out. I quickly looked over to the girls fifteen year old section. Stephanie stepped out of the group with a petrified look on her face. She was another one of my only remaining friends. In school, she was always admired for her soft and caring personality. Her family owned the pharmacy and she always helped her parents with patients. No, not Stephanie. It can't be... no I thought. Her once beautiful brown hair lazily hung over her left eye. Maple walked toward the other bowl. "Now for the boys!" She chose a slip of paper and read, "Kenneth Miller!" This reap shook both Jason and me. They had just chosen Jason's younger brother. Ken stiffly walked to the stage like a frightened rabbit. Jason was going to raise his hand to volunteer, but I wasn't going to let him. I grabbed left hand, and stuck my own in the air and yelled, "I volunteer!" Everyone around me turned their heads to me with fear and worried. But none were as shocked as Jason. I ran to the stage and said again, "I volunteer for Kenneth." Maple patted Ken on the shoulder. "How lucky! You have a volunteer. You may return to your section young man." He looked up at me, confusion occupying his green eyes. "Go Ken. Find your brother." He crookedly walked down the stairs and back into the crowd. I took Ken's place next to Maple as she said, "Now District 6! Your tributes for the 72nd Hunger Games! Now shake hands you two!" I nervously turned to Stephanie, my bones stiff like a rusted door. I held out my hand and she hesitantly took it. Here we go. I thought to myself. Soon after, we escorted inside Justice Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat in one of the many rooms in the Justice Hall. I observed my surroundings. I was seated on an old leather couch that sat up against the wall under a window. The window was high up, I couldn't look through it. The rug floor was a murky grey and the walls were tacky and cracked. They smelt of old asphalt and cement. The beams of light casting through the windows all concentrated on the District Symbol on the floor at the center of the room. There was also a medium sized desk sitting at the side opposite to the door. Seeing that there was nothing left except the empty bookshelves, which housed colonies of dust, I fiddled with my thumbs nervously until someone slammed open the door clearly in a fit of rage.

Jason sped walked to me and connected left his fist with my right cheek. I fell over in shock. As I got up he was came over about to punch me again when, my archives kicked into gear. I read a book about self defense, and the knowledge immediately surfaced in my head. He sent a right hook at me, but I caught it with my left, and manipulated him like a rag doll. After a series of quick and fluid motions, he was face flat on the floor, with me holding him down. "The hell was that for?!" I yelled. He struggled to get me off of him so I let him go. He dusted himself off and countered my voice with his own. "Why did you volunteer!? You should've let me! I don't understand! Why!?" His eyebrows were furrowed with rage and his temples pulsed. I sat down while motioning him to do the same. "I volunteered because if you did, then you'd be leaving your brother and sister behind." I explained. Jason shook his head. "What about your mom huh? She already lost two children to the Hunger Games! Did you even consider how she'd feel if she lost a third and last?" I couldn't make eye contact with him. It would be too painful. "Well Milo?!" He grabbed me by my shirt collar and glared right through me. "Answer me!" The atmosphere vexed me, but I couldn't understand why. I held back the heavy tears, and punched him in the gut to make him back off. He stepped away and clutched his abdomen. "It's just... I can't help but think of the well being friends!" I screamed out. "Can't you see? I lost too much Jason! I can't go through this anymore! I have to win these Games. I have to do this!" By this point, Jason's eyes were swimming with remorse and frustration. "But why?" He asked weakly. I turned away from him. "I just have to. I don't understand it myself, but I feel compelled to do it. I don't know if I'll survive, hell, I probably won't! It's just..." There was a knock on the door, and Maple's voice rang through. "Milo, dear! Say your final goodbyes and come outside!" I shuffled to the door, when Jason said, "Then promise me, and your mother for that matter. You'll win and come back safe and sound." I kept walking, and before I turned the doorknob, I felt Jason gripped my shoulders with his hands. "Please. You're like a brother to me. So just come back." I sighed and pushed him away. "I'll try to win. For you, for my mom, for my brother and sister, and for our district." I turned the knob and entered the hallway. That was when I met the eyes of my mother. Her eyes saturated with fresh tears. She embraced me, and kissed my forehead. "Please keep your promise. Remember what I taught you. I know that that was why you volunteered." I closed my eyes still fighting the tears. "I know mom, I know." It hugged her one final time and headed for the back doors to meet Maple and Stephanie. My mom taught me to always do my best to put others before me. I silently swore to keep that promise for them. Stephanie, looking as beautiful as ever in the evening sunlight, was waiting for me. Of course, she didn't know how I felt about her. She saw me as a mere friend, but I didn't care. Maple led us to the car that would take us to the train. She took my hand and squeezed it. The warmth traveled through me, but I didn't respond. I just let her squeeze my seemingly lifeless hand. I looked up at the sun, acknowledging the fact that I would most likely never see it in District 6 ever again. We pulled away from the building and toward the train station. The sun descended upon the horizon, and fell from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

I got to the Capitol and was immediately freaked out. The weird fashion of the people, the way they looked at Stephanie and me as if we were animals in the zoo. I tried to ignore it all.

My stylist's name was Mindy. She was relatively young and was gave off an atmosphere of energy and wisdom. "You are such a good friend." Was the first thing she told me.

"Volunteering for your friend's brother... what a brave and noble deed."

"Thanks... usually I'd be given a congratulations or a pat on the back."

"I don't believe that." She said, pushing her black hair over her shoulder. She actually looked more normal than the other capital citizens. She had olive brown skin, with silver glitter on her cheeks. She was about my height, and she wore gold lip stick.

"For a brave person like you, I'll help you in any way I can for you to survive."

With that resolution, we prepared for the tribute parade.

The night had come, and Stephanie and I were wearing silver plates on us.

"This is weird." Stephanie said to me in a joking tone. I knew she was nervous since her indication was her excessive blinking.

"Let's just try to put on a show."

We were off. The crowds were immense. The white noise shook my eardrums.

Suddenly, our costumes started to glow bright lights. I looked up at the screen. I was very impressed with our stylists. Apparently, we represented gleaming trains as they sped under the sun. I really hoped we made a good impression. President Snow welcomed us. I hated every second of his generic speech.

Throughout training, our mentor was of no help. He was a morphling, just another name for someone addicted to the pain killer drug. I told Stephanie that we should lay low, and be careful. That was when I received the biggest relief in a while. The district tributes from 7 were people I knew, who used to live in 6. My friend Oliver and his younger sister Amy were glad to see us. We decided to form an alliance.

The individual session had come, and it was my turn. I steadily walked into the room. I looked up to see the game makers having a good time. I shook my head and found a short sword. I processed my routine in my head and when to work. Dummies rose from the ground and I flipped, rolled and sliced through and around them. I then showed my proficiency in throwing objects ninja stars and needles were my best demonstrations.

When I had finished, they all stared in amusement. I bowed and left.

Caesar Flickerman, Panem's spokesperson, went through the lists and scores. Of course, the Career tributes scored 9s and 10s.

He finally got to me.

"Milo Thomas..." He began. "A score of... 10."

I was relieved. I had managed to score high which made Maple smile. My chances of survival went up... probably...

Stephanie ended up getting an 8, which was great.

The rest of the tributes scored pretty low.

I waited in line for my interview with Caesar. When he finally called my name, I walked calmly to him. We shook hands, and he asked me to sit.

"So, Milo, we've done a little digging. It's my understanding that your family runs District 6's library?" He asked with his phony smile.

"Umm.. Yeah. Well... It's just my mom and me."

"So what's your daily life like?"

"Usually I'd go to school, come back, make some deliveries. Other than that, I'd read about..." I trailed off. I the entire country knew that I read about the old world, I'd get into deep trouble.

"What do you read about?"

"Um... I... I read about..." A random book came to my head. "Birds." I blurted out.

The audience and Caesar laughed with amusement. "Why birds?"

"Well, I see them all the time. I just want to know about them." This gave me an idea.

I said, "You know there's this one bird that communicates to others through song." I whistled random set of notes, which thoroughly entertained the audience.

"Very nice, very nice." Caesar said. "Now, moving on. We all know how you volunteered for someone who you weren't related to. What brought you to such a decision?"

"Well... ever since I could remember, my mom had always taught me to put my friends before my own needs. She said that it's pay off someday. The boy I volunteered for was my best friend's younger brother."

I heard the audience go "Awwww." It made me sick.

"So you decided to volunteer yourself before your best friend got a chance to?"

"Yes."

"Did he come to say goodbye? Did your mom?"

"Yeah, they both did."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I'd do my best. But I couldn't promise them that I'd win. I told them that I'd keep them with me no matter what."

Another wave of "Awwwwws" rushed at me.

"And I know you will do your best." Caesar said. "From District 6, Milo Thomas!" The crowd went wild for me.

I smiled as Stephanie sat in her blue dress. He brown hair was rolled up in a brown bun. She looked so beautiful, it sent shivers down my spine. She played the innocent school girl nurse's assistant and easily won the crowd's favor.

Oliver and Amy were decent, but they weren't as popular as Stephanie and me.

I woke up the next day in cold sweat. The clock read 4 AM. The 72nd Hunger Games was hours away...


End file.
